Kingdom hearts: Legacy Left Behind
by Kyma Lyon
Summary: This is a made-up story the occurs long after Sora finally put an end to the Heartless, but they seem to have mysteriously come back many years later, will the new hero, Helious finally be able to put an end to all the chaos? Read and final out


**Kingdom Hearts: Legacy Left Behind**

_By: Kymalia Fainne Lyon_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE GAME; I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY AND ALL ORGINAL CHARACTERS IN IT.**

_PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY STORIES! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO POST THEM PLEASE ASK FIRST AND GIVE ME CREDIT! _ My e-mail is Azuraserene (at) hotmail (dot) com

_Author's Notes: This is just the starting chapter in my story, also, I have made a few changes to a few characters, and you'll see what I mean when you read on hehe, well R&R! _

**CHAPTER ONE: THE KEYBLADE CHOOSES ANOTHER...**

A woman dressed completely in black approached a young teen boy sitting on a pillar, "Helious, I knew I'd find you all the way out here! What do you do out here?" The woman asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, hi Lulu, I was just talking to..." The boy looked back and lowered his eyes, "I-I mean just admiring the view." Helious flashed an innocent grin. "Is there something you wanted?" Helious asked as he jumped of the lofty column.

"Well, I just thought I should let you know that Zell has been looking for you all day. He seems very intent on showing you what ever it is he wants to show you." Lulu explained as she turned around. "Do us all a favor and come back to the village so he'll stop bugging us." Lulu said with a wink, and walked back to the village.

Helious nodded with a small laugh and walked back to the pillar as soon as Lulu was out of site. He walked on the other side, and looked around. "Where... did he go?" Helious sighed and slowly walked back to the village.

"Helious! Helious, over here!" Zell shouted with zeal as he waved his arms in the air and jumped up and down franticly trying to get Helious's attention. Zell ran up to Helious, "Hey man, I have been looking for you all today, I found something I wanna show you!" Zell shouted with glee as he yanked his arm and lead him through the small forest area, to a large waterfall.  
  
"Uhm, Zell... I've seen the waterfall before; remember you and I used to play here all the time." Helious said giving him an odd look.

"That's not what I want to show you!" Zell shouted, "It's what's behind it." Zell took a few steps back and then dashed forwards jumping through the down stream of water. "C'mon Helious!" Zell yelled.

"Mmmm..." Helious said as he took a few steps backwards. "This had better be worth getting these clothes wet." Helious grumbled as he jumped and splashed through the water. "No what is it you wanted to show me?" Helious asked with a sigh.

"Come here." Zell demanded as he turned the corner, running as fast as he could.

"It's funny; I don't ever remember this cave being here... I am sure I would have found it before as many times as I have been out here." Helious mumbled under his breathe as he rung his shirt out, trying to catch up with Zell. As he found him Zell was standing in front of a door with a large Key Hole in it. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, I found it, but I can't get it open. It's probably a room filled with treasure!" Zell shouted clenching his eyes and imagining himself wearing royal jewels.

"Maybe..."A loud crack of thunder crashed outside. "We should go home Zell, or we might get even more soaked." Helious said as he looked at his totally drenched clothes. Zell had already gone by the time Helious looked up, "He is such a child sometimes..." As Helious walked back to the village, small black holed opened from the ground behind him, and small shadow creatures emerged from them. Helious reached his house without getting too wet, and laid in bed. All he could think about is that door behind the waterfall, "I am sure that cave wasn't there before, and that door, it has a keyhole, but I don't think there is a key around here that would open it." Helious stopped and thought for a moment. "That's it! Maybe the key is still in the cave!" Helious looked out his window, there was an unusual storm, and the clouds were swirling black. Helious jumped out the window and ran back towards the waterfall. He reached it and entered the cave again. Long vines grew along the walls, it seemed very old. He approached the door and placed his hand on it, the keyhole lit up. "Huh? Wh-What's going on?!" The door opened and streams of black and white light shot him out of the cave.

A giant sphere of twirling blackness loomed over Helious's head in the already dark sky. A rather large shadowy being arose from the ground. The trees of the forest were being sucked into the ball, along with everything in site.

Helious's eyes grew wide as a black dragon emerged from a black hole in the ground.

The black dragon glared at Helious, and dove in to attack him.

A flash of light appeared in Helious's hand, as a sword-type weapon in the shape of a key formed in his hand, the flash turned the raging dragon away, he closed his eyes and everything was dark, he stood in the center of a circle of light, and a mysterious voice was heard.

_The Keyblade has chosen its new master..._

_The will of your heart,_

_Will determine the strength of the blade._

_Choose carefully, Keyblade Master..._

Helious opened his eyes and the dragon crashed into he ground at the side of him, loosening the earth and sending him up into the orb of darkness. "I feel like... I'm falling..." Helious's eyes were black and empty; he fell to the bottomless floor. The Keyblade appeared once more, and Helious seemed to be himself once again. "Where... am I?"

A funny looking ship was spotted in the far off distance in the darkness, a thin young girl carrying a long wand emerged from the ship; a well young boy, that looks about as old as Helious, followed and carried a large shield. "He's here, c'mon Kero!" The girl shouted running towards Helious.

"Right!" Kero shouted as he ran and picked up Helious and brought him to the ship as it vanished in a bright shine.

"Uhh..." Helious said as he rubbed his eyes sitting up, "I had the weirdest-"Helious looked at the inside of where he was at, an unusual ship, he freaked out. "Ahhhhhh!" Helious screamed, "Get me outta here!" Helious said smashing buttons.

"Don't touch that!" the girl yelled as the ship crashed into a planet...

....

Ha, ha, ha, well I guess that's all for Chapter one, I know it's short, but the next one will be a lot longer, I promise ;; well hope you like!


End file.
